


Sleeping With The Fishes

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written for Sentinel Thursday challenge "100 Greatest Novelty Songs". I chose the song "Fish Heads". Lyrics here: http://dmdb.org/lyrics/fish.heads.html
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sleeping With The Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday challenge "100 Greatest Novelty Songs". I chose the song "Fish Heads". Lyrics here: http://dmdb.org/lyrics/fish.heads.html

“It’s getting old real fast, Chief,” Jim bellowed from the shower.

And yet the song continued.

“You think I’m kidding? You think I can’t hear you? I’m not kidding. You’ve got exactly zero seconds to put a cork in it,” he barked as he lathered once again and scrubbed vigorously from head to toe.

Not only did the song continue, it actually got louder.

Jim had honestly thought the lingering smell would be the worst of their ordeal, what with spending the better part of six hours bound and gagged and up to his armpits in a dumpster full of dead, rotten, stinky, putrid fish.

But no, it was Blair’s voice, crackling with retaliatory amusement as he belted out that infernally stupid chorus over and over and over.

At least if he’d been up to his armpits, that meant Blair’d been up to his chin, which in retrospect served him right, Jim now reflected as he listened to yet another chorus.

“You really don’t want me to come out there, Chief,” he warned again at the top of his lungs. Perhaps his guide’s ears were plugged with fish entrails and they were leaking into his brain causing temporary insanity, he thought.

At that moment, as if to prove this theory, Blair entered the bathroom, pulled back the shower curtain, smiled idiotically at Jim and trilled, “Fish heads, fish heads, rolly poly fish heads. Fish heads, fish heads, eat them up, yum!”

Stark naked and covered with fish slime Blair was still the most gorgeous sight Jim’d ever laid eyes on, even if the little shit was gloating.

“All right, Chief,” Jim conceded with a shake of his head. “It wasn’t your fault. And I shouldn’t have gotten first dibs on the shower. Now get in here.”

Blair laughed, hopped in, and made fish-lips at Jim just before giving him a smacking kiss.

They used up all the hot water scouring away most of the smell. And Jim managed to find a way to keep Blair from singing another refrain.

Later, lying in bed with Blair curled next to him, Jim concluded that it wasn’t the smell, or even the damn song.

It was the fish scales, definitely the scales.


End file.
